Short but Psychic
by bvwpeanut
Summary: Alice Cullen is short but she's psychic. This is what a vampire life through the eyes of Alice Cullen would look like! This is a FanFic all about Alice Cullen...It's a stupid summery, I know, but please just read and review
1. Helping Bella

**This is just a little preview to a series I would like to write, I have not even finished the whole series yet, so I'm sorry if I don't know that much. Ennnyywayyss, please enjoy the story and excuse that last spelling mistake. Review if you like it so I know to continue. (The story will most likely ALWAYS be in Alice's POV, but I will tell you if and when it changes)**

**:) :) :) :)**

**~Brooke **

**_________________________________________________________________  
**

"Just…because…you're taller…doesn't…mean…you can…steal…my…SHOES!" I jumped up and down towards Edward, my _loving_, and _caring_ brother. I jumped again trying to grasp my shoes, which Edward was holding up above his head.

"Heh, she can't get her shoes," Emmett chimed dumbly. After all these years I really don't know why he doesn't stop talking all together.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett, I didn't notice," I managed to speak while jumping up and down. Edward still held the shoes over my head; they were my favorite pair too, red high heels, with diamonds encrusted along the straps. I was planning on wearing them tomorrow night; we had a dinner to go to.

"Please, Edward," I stood still for a moment and looked up at him.

"Fine," he muttered, "Take your shoes," He gave me a long look, stop looking at me Edward. He chuckled and ran upstairs.

"Bella! I got my shoes! We can plan our outfits now!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Ok," I heard her mutter some other words, but they weren't important. Bella walked down the stairs wearing a tan sweater and jeans.

"Bella, how many times have I told you to wear the clothes _I_ buy you?" I lectured her. We went through this everyday, but she never listened.

"Umm…I don't know, a lot?" She answered. Not good enough Bella!

"Yes, a lot, so start listening," I stuck out my pointer figure and "tisk tisked" her. She laughed and began to show me the dresses she had picked out.

"No…no…no, this just won't do." I sighed as I passed up a strapless dress, and a very dull green one.

"Bella, do you really think these dresses are good enough?" I asked her with much concern.

"Well, yes," She responded, sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Bella, but I think this one would suit you just fine," I said as I handed her a long, black strapless dress, diamonds were placed around the top. This would suit her fine.

"Well, it's…nice," She responded unsurely, but sure enough for me to accept it.

"So it's settled then! You'll wear this dress tomorrow!" I cheered enthusiastically. Tomorrow would be great, just me, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all dressed up for a nice dinner.

"Alice!" Esme screamed from upstairs.

"Yes, Esme?" I answered.

"Where is my dress I was going to wear tomorrow night?" I snickered when she asked.

"Oh, I replaced it with a better one, it should be in the other dresses spot," I yelled up at her.

"Alice…" Esme groaned.

_____________________________________________________________

**I hope you like it! If you do review and there will be plenty more! This one is short because it is just a little preview thingy...thanks for reading!  
**

**:) :) :) :)**

**~Brooke**


	2. Waiting

**Thanks for reviewing, if you did! Here is another chapter (well I wouldn't really call it chapter) Also, this story takes place after the Breaking Dawn and the family now resides in the same house the Cullen's did in Twilight (I have no idea if they move or anything, because I am still reading New Moon)**

**:)**

**~Brooke**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, and I all sat in a small circle in the center of our white living room. Bella was sitting in Edwards lap while Esme and Carlisle sat calmly. I sat in a yoga position and rocked back and forth on my legs.

"Heheehee," My laughter spilt out of my mouth, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had been waiting all night for day; we were going to the dinner tonight. Rosalie stared at me blankly; Emmett curled up into a ball and decided to imitate me.

"Hehehe," He chuckled as he too rocked back and forth on his bottom. Ugh, sometimes he thought he was so funny, impersonating my ways.

"Emmett, that wasn't nice," Esme said in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry Alice," Emmett replied in a goofy voice. He always did this; a while ago we taught him to _always _say he was sorry when something wasn't nice. It took awhile, but he learned. It was a little bit like training a dog, but he was much more like a bear…you get the idea.

"Alice, will you please calm down," Edward pleaded. I will not calm down Edward; this is a big thing for me. He gave me a stern look, and then it turned into a light laugh.

"Fine," He mouthed. I shot him a smirk and went back to rocking on my legs.

"Eeeeee!" I just couldn't take it anymore! I had planned everyone's outfits, well except Rosalie's, her original plan was exceptional.

"Alright already!" Emmett screamed as he turned over on his stomach and covered his ears, "I need some air,"

"I'm coming," Edward announced, quickly followed by a 'me too' from Jasper. They got up and left the room. The only ones left were me, Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Really Alice, must you make such a big fuss," Carlisle asked. I looked at him giggly. He shook his head, obviously understanding it was a no.

"So, Alice, we know what shoes you're wearing tonight, but what dress will you be planning to wear?" Bella managed to ask, through all of the weirdness.

"Well, actually, it's a secret…only I know!" I giggled silently. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper rejoined the group from outside.

"How was it Jazz?" I asked smiling.

"Cold, wet," He replied quietly, probably trying to calm me down. Emmett looked exited over something; Edward had a smirk on his face…hmm.

"What's wrong?" I asked both Edward and Emmett. They both laughed, but it was easy to see that they were trying to hold it in.

"Nothing…nothing is wrong," Emmett said, but right after he burst out laughing. Edward just didn't seem as amused as him, it must be something stupid.

"It's stupid all right," Edward said aloud, reassuring me. Suddenly I saw something…it was a Squirrel…he was trying to get up a tree…but he couldn't his feet were stuck to it.

"Oh god Emmett, what did you do?" I asked him, my bubbly tone gone. He burst out laughing; I didn't know what was so funny.

"Emmett," Edward paused, probably for dramatic affect, "Put super glue on the squirrel's feet," Emmett rolled on the ground and laughed hysterically.

"Emmett, honey, as much as you hate that squirrel for breaking into your Jeep, you can't do anything mean to it," Rosalie explained.

"He ate Mr. Sniffles!" Emmett screamed angrily. Ha, Mr. Sniffles was his teddy bear he kept inside his Jeep, so when he drove alone, he wouldn't feel lonely. Rosalie's face went dead.

"You _named_ him!" Rosalie yelled in disbelief, "I thought we agreed we _wouldn't_ name inanimate objects!"

"Yeah, I know Rose, well, umm….This was different!" He explained to her, but she had already grabbed his ear and pulled him to the corner to have a little talk.

"So…how did you get the glue on that squirrel's feet?" I curiously asked Edward. By now, the poor squirrel's blood was probably running to its butt. Edward snickered but then explained.

"Emmett nearly hunted it, but I told him he would find better fun in torturing it. So he began to search through his car some more, surprisingly he had some super glue…I have no idea why, and I don't want to know why; so he decided to attack the thing and seduce it…it worked…" Edward seemed uncomfortable telling me about the seduced squirrel.

"Emmett, you seduced a squirrel?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"You WHAT?" Rosalie seemed furious now.

"I…seduced…a squirrel," Emmett managed to blurt out through laughing. Rosalie then dragged him up the stairs, "Wait! I have to check on it!" His strong voice echoed up the staircase.

"What time is it?" I was back in bubbly mode! I jumped up and down eager to begin adding makeup to Bella's face, and showing off my dress.

"It's about six in the morning," Edward responded quickly.

"Ugh…" I sighed. This day would last forever, "Bella, come!"

"Alice, don't make Bella do anything she doesn't want to," Edward instructed. By now Esme and Carlisle had gone in the other room to discuss more important things.

"Alice…" Jasper warned. Jasper and Edward were no fun. I hope you heard that Edward! He shot me an unexpected half grin. There was a knock at the door.

"Alice…" Everyone left in the living room started.

"What?" I perked my head up, the door knocked again, "Oh that," I got up out of my yoga position and walked to the door. A large man –not as large as Emmett though- held a large package bigger than me.

"Thanks!" I sang as I signed his paper. He said nothing –rude- and left. Ohhh…Bella was going to be so exited for this! Edward shot me an angry look…but I ignored it.

"Bella! My dress and make up are here! That means that we can start!" I cheered. Bella groaned.

"You don't have to," Edward said sweetly to Bella. Edward…

"Alice…" He responded out loud. I guess I could wait a few hours, but they would be very unhappy hours. Hmph.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh heh…I just love writing these. Poor Emmett is going to have to go through Rosalie. Please review if you like it!**

**:)**

**~Brooke**


	3. Oh Dear

**HELLO! I'm reading New Moon right now…trying to get through it as fast as possible, it's the saddest book I've ever read (I try to avoid sad books) and I cry at almost every page. I just want Alice to come back! Ennnyywayss here is one more chapter before I go back to school!**

**~ Brooke**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Unhappy hours they were! How long did Edward think I could wait? He knows I always get really into things!

"Edward, how much longer until I can help Bella?" I asked him eagerly, waiting was not my expertise.

"Just a few more hours," He responded with the biggest smile ever. Hours! Edward! Are you kidding me?

"No," He shook is head and his smile grew larger. Now Rosalie and Emmett were coming down the stairs.

"…And if you _ever_ do that again, well, you know what will happen," Rosalie threatened. Edward seemed to be listening in on this. He snickered and looked at Emmett.

"She's gonna do that Eddie!" Emmett shook, "She really is gonnna!" I laughed; there was nothing better than the biggest man in the house shaking and about to cry. Edward walked over to Emmett and pat him on the back. Rosalie rolled her eyes and came back to sit down.

"I thought I heard the doorbell ring? Shouldn't you two be upstairs?" Rosalie asked Bella and I

"Well, yes, we should be, but _someone_," I gestured towards Edward, "Won't let us," Really Edward, it's time you brought your girlfriend into my hands; I would take care of her. He shot me a death glare; I decided to keep my thoughts quiet. I was no longer perky and it was all Edwards fault.

Emmett began to be himself again and pranced towards the window. He giggled and ran back to Edward.

"He's still there," he whisper yelled. Rosalie's eyes shot up to Emmett and Edwards. Emmett quickly tried to disguise it.

"The umm, the grass, in the lawn, it's still there Edward," Emmett, you've done it again! Great job! A round of applause for Emmett please!

"Right…" Edward sighed.

"Emmett!" I had never seen Rosalie so mad with Emmett before, I wonder if this connected to anything that had happened before with them.

"Rose, you can't blame me, that squirrel is a monster! A very mean monster!" Emmett was mad himself now, "He tore up Mr. Sniffles!" Emmett looked like he was about to cry…poor guy. I rushed to his side.

"Emmett, don't be sad, that squirrel was probably angry at something else and just needed to take it out on you," I tried to make that sound nice and friendly but it came out a little rude.

"He was probably angry because Emmett ran over his little friend yesterday," Jasper laughed.

"His _little friend_ was in the way!" Emmett yelled in a strong voice.

"Emmett…you almost…" Jasper stopped realizing that if he went on, Rosalie was going to kill something. Rosalie was over exaggerating, I think. It was just a squirrel and it's not like Emmett killed it on purpose, because he was…hungry, or anything. Edward looked at me, his eyes said something about Emmett, I quickly grasped it, and looked towards Emmett; his eyes were dark black.

"Emmett, did you happen to be hungry when you hit this squirrel?" Rosalie asked. It looked like she was about to sit him in a chair and put a bright light on him, like in the movies.

"No," It was a simple answer, but Emmett was a terrible liar, and he began to roll on the ground laughing.

"Ugh!" Rosalie stormed off up the stairs.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle screamed from the other room.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie screamed back down the stairs.

"Emmett!" Emmett screamed himself.

"Emmett stop!" Emse yelled sternly at him. His smile turned to a frown.

"I'm sorry Esme…" He said in an angelic tone, "I will never, ever, ever, do it again…" Now we all knew he was being sarcastic, but that was the least of our worries. Carlisle began to walk upstairs with Jasper, probably to calm Rosalie.

"Edward…" I started saying.

"Fine! Just go! I can see that no is not an answer for you today," I glared at him, he glared back.

"Thank you," I decided I would be serious like him, "Now, Bella, if you would please go upstairs to our closet, then we shall begin," I stuck my nose up in the air and started walking. He quickly shot to his feet and stood in front of me. He stuck his nose up in the air, how immature of him!

"Edward, would you please move?" I asked him politely but angrily.

"No," Was all I got as an answer.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I am so mad at you Edward…

"Fine, but I get Bella back in one hour," He demanded.

"Fine," I quickly agreed, even though an hour simple wasn't enough.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long to post! I was really busy and stuff, but I finished New Moon, (now you can see that this took me awhile, because it took me awhile to get through that sad book) Well thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Brooke**


	4. Getting Ready

**Hi, here is the next chapter! **

* * *

I began walking up the stairs, completely ignoring Edwards's last comment, of 'only one hour'. I walked down the halls to my room and strait to my big closet. I could hear Bella's feet tapping through the halls behind me.

"Now," I started as she walked into my room, "Let's start with you, and then I can get myself done," I grabbed the black diamond dress I had picked out for Bella the other day and held it up to her, "Perfect,"

"Umm, okay, so what do we do first?" Bella looked very worried…Never fear, Alice is here!

"Oh Bella, don't worry, we're going to start with your makeup, then dress, then hair," She stared at me wide eyed.

"Hair? Isn't what my hair looks like fine?" She said motioning to her curly brown hair; she had done nothing out of the ordinary with it.

"Oh no! Silly Bella! Of course not!" I screeched, "We're going to straiten it, and then put it into a nice bun," I was beginning to get excited, but I needed to save the excitedness for later.

"Come," I motioned to the bathroom. Bella followed, I sat her down in a chair and began applying her makeup. I put a lilac color eye shadow over her eyes, black mascara, and a light blush on her cheeks. At last I put a very light shade of pink gloss.

"And we're done!" I screamed as I looked at the clock, we had only used up twenty minutes. We still had forty minutes of Edwards time.

"Wow, thanks Alice!" She looked at her beautiful reflection in the mirror, "It's great!"

"Aww shocks…I know!" She smiled and gave me a big hug.

"That's a first…" I said noticing that she gave _me _the hug. She smiled and I pulled her back into my room to get her dress on. I ran to the dress and hugged it.

"This is going to be perfect!" I jumped up giddily, "Bella, go put it on," I demanded. Bella walked back inside the closet and shut the door. I heard some stomping around and a clatter of things falling off the shelves.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I just fell!" Bella screamed from inside the closet…Ha, clumsy little Bella.

"Okay, just checking, hurry up!"

A few minutes later Bella stepped out, she looked very beautiful in the dress I picked out for her…except, for her hair.

"Bella! You're so beautiful!" I cried.

"Thanks Alice!" She had to scream it because of all the noise that was going on in the next room over…wait…

"…Alright! Fine! I'm sorry I seduced the squirrel…and I'm sorry I lied…and I'm sorry that I used your toothbrush to give myself a bath…" We heard Emmett say from Rosalie's room.

"Oh my…Emmett, you didn't?!" We ran into the other room, Rosalie was looking up at Emmett with very concerned eyes. Emmett nodded his head and looked down, disappointed in himself.

"I'm very sorry Rose…I thought it was mine," Now Rosalie looked up, the concerned look even more concerned.

"Emmett, they have our names on them," She said blankly, "Oh no…Emmett, don't tell me…" Emmett turned around and buried his face in his hands.

"Yes, its true…I couldn't find mine…" He said, almost about to cry.

"_What?_" Rosalie hissed in a strong voice, "I thought you were going to say you couldn't read, or you had Edward get it for you!" She was screaming now…

"We better go…" I whispered and began to walk back to the bathroom.

"Bella, its hair time!" I sang as I got the hair straightening thing out from under the sink.

"Okay…" She sat next to me on a little stool. I took a strand of her hair and straightened it. Soon I was almost done straightening, and we hadn't heard another word from Rosalie or Emmett.

"Done!" I yelled maybe a little too loud. I began to tie her hair into a neat bun. When we were finished she looked so beautiful.

"Edward!" I screamed to him, "Your princess is done!" I jumped up and down satisfied with my results. A couple seconds later I heard him stomping up the stairs. I could see him through the door; he was already dressed in nice black suit and tie.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful," He grasped her in a hug, "Not that you didn't before," He whispered in her ear.

"OH NO!" I looked at the clock, "ONLY ONE HOUR AND I HAVE TO GET READY STILL! _YOU TWO!_" I directed, "GO BE GUSHY SOME OTHER PLACE!" Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I quickly got out my make up and began to apply it to my face once they were gone. I ran to the other room and got my dress on, my hair was next, and everyone was ready before me…

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading this…if you even are. I have some ideas for the next chapter…heh heh…thanks Alyssa! :) :) :)**

**Brooke**


	5. The Dinner

**Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing! **

* * *

**  
**

I waltzed down the stairs, my dress shimmering. It was a silky, red, strapless dress. I thought it was beautiful, and it matched my shoes perfectly.

"Oh Alice," Jasper whispered, "You look beautiful,"

"Bow chica ow ow!" Emmett chanted throughout our living room. I giggled but Jasper shot him an overprotective look. All the boys, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, were wearing black suits with different color ties. Edward had blue, Emmett had red, Jasper had green, and Carlisle had yellow. Rosalie was wearing a hot pink strapless dress with a black belt tied around her waist with black high heels. Esme was wearing the dress I changed for her yesterday; A deep purple bow tie kimono dress, she had gold shoes on and a gold purse to match it.

"Could we get going now?" Edward complained. His arm was hung through Bella's and they were standing at the doorway waiting.

"Yes," Esme and Carlisle both responded then started walking out the door to the car. Everyone followed. The air was cold, even against my skin. I wondered how Bella felt.

So now you're probably wondering what this dinner is all about. Well it is the very first of a Forks tradition. It will happen every year right after the New Year, all of Forks is supposed to come and celebrate with family and friends. After the dinner there is a dance, but we aren't going to that, due to Bella's clumsiness.

"Everyone in my car," Carlisle declared as we all walked to his black car. We began driving; we were only five minutes in the car when Emmett started to complain.

"Are we there yet? How many more minutes? Edward stop!" He complained, "Esme! Edwards poking me!"

"Emmett! Shut up!" I screamed at him. We were all crushed into the back seat, and we were all uncomfortable.

"Hmph," Emmett put his hand up to my face, his hand covered my face and more. I decided to ignore him. We pulled up to the Town Hall in five more minutes.

"All right, everybody out," Carlisle declared. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and I all stepped out of the back seat, people were staring, but Rosalie shot them a mean look. We all began to walk towards the Hall and through the doors. There were about twenty tables set up, more than enough for this small town. Some bells rang and people began to take their seats; the seats had names on them, so we all weren't together. In fact, we were all at different tables. Some guy began to walk up to a podium and make a speech.

"Pst..pst!" Emmett whispered to me as the man droned on with his speech, he was talking about the establishment of Forks, of course, non of it was true, I was around when it was established. I decided to ignore Emmett.

"Pst…Alice!" He whisper yelled, people began to look over at him and stare. All of the sudden I felt a Baggett whip across my head. I look at Emmett.

"_What?_" I demanded. He pointed to his tie, he had one; stained it with wine and two; tied it around his neck. I put my hand to my head and once again ignored him. He would figure it out.

The man, who I now assumed was the mayor, finished his speech and food was passed out. There was a Caesar salad with chicken on the top. The next dish they brought out was pasta with a gross smelling marinara; I could see Edward across the room making a face, while Bella dug in. Jasper was talking to some of the other people at his table. Carlisle was talking as well, and Esme was sitting quietly.

I suddenly saw something.

"Heh heh heh," Emmett was getting out of his seat. The rest of his table seemed to be off at the dessert buffet. He got out of his chair and crawled under the table…

Emmett. He was going to embarrass all of us. Carlisle the most, he had the biggest reputation around here, and I wasn't going to let Emmett ruin it.

"Emmett," I could see his table getting up for dessert now. He waved to me playfully.

"Hi Alice!" He chanted across the room.

"Shh." I demanded, "Come here," He did as I said and walked to my side.

"What?" He asked me impatiently. He was probably thinking about crawling under the table right now, and he wanted to get to it.

"I need you to go into the main office, and grab me every brochure that is about anything here," He got exited; obviously the idea had now left his head. Emmett looked like a dog now; he was jumping up excitedly. Edward was obviously reading both of our minds because he was cracking up across the room.

"Go…quick!" The dinner was almost over, and this would take him the whole time.

Twenty minutes later everyone started to get out of his or her seats. I got up and walked to Jasper.

"Where in the world is Emmett?" He asked me as he kissed the top of my head.

" I sent him on a little mission," I stated it clear enough so he understood that I needed to. We walked into the main office and saw Emmett gathering every brochure he saw; I didn't know that there were even this many brochures.

"Emmett? You all done in here?" Bella asked with a wild grin.

"Oh…umm…no, but Alice, will this be enough brochures?" Emmett asked sweetly. He held up a group of about thirty brochures in his hands.

"Yeah, now lets get going,"

We drove home all squished together. As we walked inside I tossed the thirty brochures in the trash, Emmett shot me the most confused 'What the heck' look I'd ever seen. I walked back to the door where we had mail laying on the floor. Bills, bills, more bills…COUPONS!

* * *

**Heh heh...I wonder what Alice would do with a big thing of coupons...**

**I want 5 reviews...then I will begin to update again...sorry I just like reviews, they make me feel good about my writing.**

**Have a beautiful day! :) :) :) :) :)**

**~Brooke**


	6. Charlie and his Moves

**Thanks for the reviews. I noticed that nissa0909 noticed that I said the story took place after Breaking Dawn, well that was a mistake, I totally forgot I put that there…the story does not take place after Breaking Dawn, it takes place sometime before Bella is a vampire, is married to Edward, and had Rennesme. Thanks nissa0909!**

**~Brooke**

* * *

At last…this years tub of coupons. I had been waiting for these all winter; I usually end up using them all before the summer even starts. This year I promised myself I would make them last until at least the beginning of winter.

"Oh no…" Everyone in my family, including Bella, started to back away from me.

"She got her coupons," Edward shuddered.

"It's that time of year…" Emmett shivered.

"…Shopping sprees," Jasper finished with a frightened shake. None of them wanted to be a part of carrying my bags around the mall.

"What? You guys don't want to go shopping with me?" I asked, pretending to act appalled.

"It's not that I don't love you Alice…it's just that—" Jasper started to say, but I Edward cut him off.

"We hate carrying your bags around the stores," A little harsh there Edward…

"Well fine, you guys don't have to shop with me…I'll take Bella and Rosalie," I smirked and looked at them, they had unsure looks on there faces.

"Actually Alice, I've been staying with you guys for a few days now, I think I'm going to need to visit Charlie for a little bit," Great, Bella was going a way…at least there was always Rosalie.

"I just don't want to go," Rosalie stated blankly. I looked at Esme and Carlisle; they shook their heads. I would have to go shopping alone now…

"Well…I can go alone…" I began to walk up to my room; I was going to see what I needed to buy. Since us vampires don't eat, I only get the coupons for clothes and other stuff, not food. I began to make a list.

_Stuff to buy at the stores:_

_A few shirts_

_A few shorts_

_A few skirts_

_A few dresses_

_A few of every other clothing item_

_I new watch for Edward, and Jasper_

_A new teddy bear for Emmett_

_A new laptop for Carlisle_

_A few new dresses for Esme_

_A necklace for Rosalie, and Bella_

_Something for Charlie : )_

That was my list. Simple…but lonely. I would go tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.

"Bye Alice!" I heard Bella call from down stairs. I ran down to give her a warm hug and to wish her a good time at home.

"Bye Bella," I smiled, but really I was hoping she would turn around and say, 'Actually I'm going to come shopping with you!' But she didn't, she just opened the door and gave a kiss to Edward, and left.

I sat on the couch with Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie for a while discussing what I would buy tomorrow. It had only been an hour when Edwards phone rang and it was Bella.

"Hello? Is something wrong?" He asked urgently.

"No, nothing's wrong," I heard a muffled voice of Bella on the other line.

"Then why did you call?" He asked.

"Charlie has a girlfriend, and I kinda feel weird, so I was wondering, if after tonight I could come back and stay at your house for a little while?" I heard this message more clearly…then I choked on my own spit, Charlie had a _girlfriend?_

"Umm…sure, but—" Was all Edward say before I heard Bella again.

"We'll talk about this later, bye," She said quickly.

"Okay, bye," Edward replied, and then hung up his phone.

"Charlie seems to have a new little friend," Edward announced with a smirk on his face.

"We know, we heard," Rosalie said.

"Who knew…old man Charlie's still got some moves," Emmett sat with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Emmett, please don't imagine such things as you just imagined…" Edward looked scarred. Poor Edward, sometimes his mind reading abilities came in handy, but sometimes not. I wasn't going to ask what Emmett had imagined because it was probably something like Charlie and some woman doing…it.

"Is Bella going to go shopping with me now?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't think so Alice," Edward responded, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I understand you two need your alone time," I gave him a wink with that. He smiled and nodded. I wonder what Edward and Bella did when no one was watching…oh god!

"Hey... Emmett?" I asked looking up at Emmett now.

"Yes?" He said with his tongue edging towards his elbow.

"Could you please explain to me why you're trying to lick your elbow?" I asked him like I was talking to a little boy.

"I just wanted to try it," He explained.

"Aw come on, you know its impossible," I told him, he shook his head. Within the next half hour we were all trying to lick our elbows.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting, and alerting! I hope you like this chapter…I'm thinking about not posting until I get five more reviews…how does that sound? Good? Okay. Three or Five reviews and I will post a new chapter. Have a beautiful day everyone!**

**~Brooke**


	7. More Elbow Licking

**I was in the car typing these cause we had a long car ride and I was bored…so I got a lot done. Enyways…here's the next chapter! :) :) :) :) :) :) REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~Brooke**

**___________________________________________________________**

Emmett was right…it was possible to lick your elbow. Well, maybe for a _vampire_ it was possible, but not for your everyday average human. After about ten minutes of trying to lick our elbows Carlisle was the proud winner of the "Elbow Licking" contest…he should be _very_ proud. After all, how many people do you know that can lick their elbow?

"Wow Carlisle," Emmett gazed upon our winner, "I think I underestimated you, you really are talented. I mean anyone can do that doctor thing, but only _you_ can lick your elbow!" The things that Emmett found accomplishments were stupid. Things such as burping the ABC's, clogging the toilet, and licking his elbow were on his to-do list.

"Emmett don't be injudicious," Edward said meanly. I mean, Emmett was kind of dim-witted…but that was a little harsh.

"Alice," Edward started talking again, "I'm not being harsh, and I just think that Emmett should know there are more important things in life than licking your elbow,"

"Well Edward, I think licking your elbow is quite an accomplishment!" Rosalie defended her husband. Emmett smiled and kissed her cheek; she smiled brightly back. Emmett was not always dumb; he just had his moments.

"You don't hear his thoughts," Edward battled quickly…what was all of _this_ about? Edward had either seen something in Emmett's mind that made him angry, or he was just overreacting.

"Edward," Esme firmly said his name. He looked at her for a long while and then nodded his head, as if he understood.

"Emmett, I'm sorry for my rude behavior," He said with real meaning.

"Edward, I'm sorry you didn't get to lick your elbow before Carlisle," Emmett said. Edward clenched his fists and walked up the stairs to his room.

"There's something about that boy when Bella's not around," Carlisle stated.

"Yeah, that's probably because my dirtiest thoughts always race through my mind when she's not around," Emmett laughed and hugged Rosalie tight to his chest. She giggled too, as they were both probably thinking of something that happened with Edward once before.

Now that that was out of the way I had other things to do. Jasper and I were going hunting, and then we had some bills to pay.

"Jasper, we should go now," I told him. He nodded and we walked out the door. The air had gotten a little bit colder, and I could still feel it. Jasper took my hand and pressed it tightly to his. We started running as soon as we were out of human sight.

The hunt was very pleasant; we found many different varieties of animals. We were back at the house at 3:00 AM.

"How was the hunt?" Esme asked kindly.

"It was good, has Edward calmed down yet?" I asked hoping I would get the answer to why he had acted out.

"Yes, he's in the other room with Emmett, and Rosalie. They are playing a few games of chess.

"Oh, okay," I replied. I was happy he was done with his little spat, but I really wanted to know what had gone wrong. Jasper held my hand and we walked into the other room.

"Hey guys," Jasper said immediately as we walked into the room, he grabbed him and I a chair and we sat down, still holding hands, to watch Edward and Emmett's game of chess. No one responded to Jasper's greeting. They seemed very concentrated in the game.

"Is Edward aloud to cheat?" I asked suddenly after five minutes of silence.

"No, well he's not aloud to, but you never know when he could be," Rosalie finally said something.

"I am not cheating," Edward said as he made a final move, "Check mate,"

"Yeah, of course you're not cheating," Emmett glared at him. They got out of their seats and walked into the other room, Jasper and I followed.

"So what else did you do while we were gone?" I asked, trying to brighten up the dull mode in the room, although I'm sure Jasper could do that by himself, he just wasn't.

"We talked things through, paid the bills, then played many, many games of chess," Edward responded with a smirk.

"So why did you go all 'a dog just peed on my foot' on us?" I managed to ask without a smile. The last time a dog peed on Edwards foot…well, lets just say the owners got a new dog the next week.

"Emmett has a stupid mind, and his thoughts get rather annoying…I just lost it for some reason, I'm sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay," Jasper responded and pat Edward on the back. He then glared at Emmett.

"So what exactly was he thinking?" Jasper quickly asked.

"At that very moment?" Edward asked, Jasper nodded, "Well, first he was imaging himself winning the 'National Arm licking Contest; and winning. After that, he thought about planning to make it an Olympic sport…then he thought about drying Rose's hair with his own breath while she had no clothes on…" He shuddered and looked up at us.

"Okay…that's not…weird," I responded glaring at Emmett.

"What?! It was her idea!" He motioned to Rosalie.

"It was not! You asked me to take a shower! And if while I was in there you could sit on the toilet!" She paused for a short second and then continued, "And _then_ I get out and you are at my side blowing on my head!"

"Well sorry, I didn't know you felt so strongly about that…" Emmett apologized sarcastically.

"It actually felt rather nice…I was just confused at the time…and I wanted to say that it was _so_ your idea," She smiled and hugged his big chest. Silence spread across the room, no one had anything else to say.

"Have you heard from Bella yet?" I broke the silence.

"No Alice, it's five in the morning," He told me that like it was obvious! How's a vampire to know what time it is when she really doesn't need to care about the time…I have all the time in the world.

At that very moment Edward's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Edward, it's Bella," It was Bella! Maybe she could come shopping with me now!

"Bella? Is something wrong?" He asked urgently.

"No, but you wont believe who Charlie's girlfriend is!" She yelled through the phone.

"Who?" The name I heard next almost made my heart stop, and that wasn't possible.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you love it! It took me awhile to finish this chapter, but it's up now! I don't even know if vampires take showers, but whatever…Rosalie just took a shower for fun, if they don't take showers. Please review! I love reviews! Also in your reviews put who you think Charlie is dating! Have a great day! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**~Brooke**


	8. Alaska Here We Come!

**Alright this chapter gets really intense...I hope you love intense :0 :)**

* * *

The name was like a shot in the head; especially to Edward.

"Victoria," Bella breathed into the phone. Edwards grip tightened on the phone. He was breathing heavily, even though it wasn't really necessary at all. (**A/N Victoria is still alive; she wasn't killed in my story, this takes place right after the Twilight book, like during the summer)**We all gasped and headed to our cars.

"Bella, I want you to do exactly as I tell you. Tell your dad you forgot something here-"

"What did I forget?" She interrupted him.

"I don't know…" Edward hesitated, "Your purse, and your purse has your inhaler in it,"

"I don't use an inhaler," I could tell she was making this more difficult than it really was for Edward.

"Emmett and Carlisle will be waiting for you in Carlisle's car, get in it. Rosalie will take your car to our house, which will distract Victoria. Emmett and Carlisle will meet up will Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and I at the nearest gas station,"

I heard her mumble a few words back.

"No, you cannot tell your dad you won't be back for awhile…oh yes, Charlie, what to do with that man…" Edward sat deep in thought.

"You would have to kill Victoria, it's the only way to keep Charlie safe without him knowing, well, about us," I thought so Edward could here. I was the only one left in the room with Edward now. Jasper and Esme were waiting for us in the car.

"Actually, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme will meet you at the nearest gas station. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and I, are going in," He said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Rosalie had now gotten back from Bella's; she told us that Emmett and Carlisle had Bella. They were now waiting for Me, Rosalie, and Esme to get there and trade cars to come back and get Edward.

I ran out to the car with Rosalie and Esme following me. We got in the car and no one said a word. We rounded the corner to the gas station; still, no one said a word. Finally we got to the gas station. Emmett jumped out of the car, slammed the door shut, and started to get in our car before we could even get out. Carlisle followed slowly. Emmett's game face was on.

"Easy there Emmett," Esme cautioned. We all got out of our car and got into the one with Bella. Emmett and Carlisle drove away in my car to go get Jasper and Edward, and then Victoria.

I was a bit worried about Charlie. Would Victoria come after him? Scary thought. I was trying to read the future, but I just couldn't quite concentrate. Bella was weeping in the back seat; Esme was with her trying to calm her down. She hadn't sounded so destructive on the phone. We drove about forty five minutes when Esme said we had arrived at the airport.

"But where are we going?" Bella's lips quivered, she was on the verge of sobbing again.

"Alaska, if everything goes as planned then you can get back to Forks in a few days, if not, then we tell Charlie that there is a summer class trip going on, and it was last minute, but if you didn't go you would fail your first semester," Rosalie explained.

"I don't want to go to Alaska," Bella complained as we started to get out of the car. She stubbornly sat in her seat and refused to get out.

"Bella it's either Alaska or death!" I screamed at her, "Choose your pick!" I had never been this frustrated before. Bella then got out of her seat and slumped into the airport. We began to buy the most expensive tickets, the only ones that could get us to Alaska as soon as possible. Our plane boarded in twenty minutes, but the airport was practically empty so security would be fast.

"Flight 435 to Alaska boarding now," I heard over a speaker. We all got up, looking around I saw about ten other people…good 'ole Alaska, I sighed…empty.

"Thank you, please enjoy your flight," The flight attendant put on her best fake smile and took our tickets. We walked down the path to the airplane; I could feel a cold breeze coming from outside, Bella shivered.

"When do you think we will hear from Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett?" Bella asked nervously.

"Soon," Esme replied. Bella groaned, this exact thing had happen just a few months ago.

We got to our seats; they were blue, and very cushy.

"We would like to thank you for choosing us for your flight to Alaska, please put your seatbelts on, our flight will begin shortly," The pilot said over the intercom. We would be to Alaska in three hours and forty minutes.

* * *

**OH NO I HAVE GYM TOMORROW!!!! :( We are playing soccer and last time we had gym soccer (Wednesday) I ran into someone...and I got hurt....:( I felt really bad, I still do! **


	9. In Alaska

**The guy from my gym class insists that it was his fault that **_**I **_**ran into him…whatever, we're even now because I was standing in front of him in soccer and he kicked it, and it hit me, but I was covering myself with my arms, so it was okay. Here is my next chapter. :) :) :) :) Please review…I've been getting a lot of hits and visitors…but only two reviews :( :) :O

* * *

**

The plane ride was long and tedious. Bella was constantly being annoying asking about Edward, Charlie, and…Edward.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Bella asked, practically bouncing off her chair.

"Bella, whose blood does Victoria want?" I asked her seriously.

"Mine," She answered.

"Who does Victoria want to kill?" I asked.

"Me," She answered, her voice getting softer realizing my point.

"And who does Victoria w-," I started to ask but Bella cut my off.

"Alright!" She screamed, "I get it!" She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, so shut up!" Rosalie was in a bad mood. She didn't like having to go places for Bella.

"We only have about thirty more minutes girls, then we will find a place to stay in Alaska," Esme interrupted our tiff.

"Alright," I responded, annoyed.

"Hello Passengers, we may be experiencing some slight turbulence, so please put your seatbelts on now, we will be landing shortly," The flight attendance voice shouted over the plane.

"Great," Bella muttered while buckling her seatbelt, "Turbulence…"

The next half hour was madness, Rosalie and Bella were arguing.

"Maybe, you should just leave!" Bella whisper shouted to Rosalie.

"Maybe your face should leave!" Rosalie responded.

"What?" Bella looked confusedly at Rosalie, she smirked.

"Maybe," I responded excitedly, "You two," I continued, "Should just SHUT UP!" They were so annoying sometimes. Rosalie was just jealous nobody took this much time out of their life to save her, except she didn't need to be saved. Plus, I thought they had gotten over this, but I guess not.

"Rosalie, stop it this instant, people are staring," Esme said sternly.

"They should be staring," Rosalie's mood lightened, as she fluffed her hair. She was obviously referring to the fact that she was gorgeous.

The tension was finally released, they just sat quietly now. The pilot announced that we had landed and we stood up to get out. We reached the jet bridge to the tiny airport that was in Alaska.

"Brrr," Bella shivered. I had forgotten that she was not used to cold like us. We would have to buy her a coat as soon as possible. We had pulled her out of forks with nothing. But as we came out of the jet bridge I could see a little outerwear store.

"Come Bella; let's get you a warm coat," I offered her as we all strolled along. I began to think about Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle, while we were walking. I thought about checking up on them once we got to a hotel.

"So why aren't we staying with Tanya?" Rosalie asked randomly.

"I spoke to Tanya before we left, they aren't at their home right now, and they would rather not we went to stay there," Esme explained. Rosalie nodded. We reached the apparel store and I helped Bella choose some warm things to wear. She chose a white, puffy coat. It was one with the fur in the hood. She also picked out some mittens and a hat, she had already been wearing some pretty warm shoes, and she insisted on not having me buy her any.

"Thank you for shopping," The store clerk said as we checked out. We all smiled at her then went to find a bench in the airport where Bella could get all of her thing settled on. This took a short minute then we were out of the airport to find a hotel.

"Esme…?" Bella started.

"Yes?" Esme replied with her eyebrows lifted.

"Are there any hotels in Alaska?" I secretly laughed at her question, of course there were! Rosalie snorted out loud, and then apologized.

"Of course there are, silly!" Esme responded as if Bella was a child, "I'm going to call a Holiday Inn right now!" Bella blushed, but it faded away soon.

While Esme was on the phone I was busy trying to see what the boys were doing.

"Bella, Rosalie, go sit over there or something while I try to read the future," I told them. To people passing by I probably sounded crazy. I went into deep though.

"_Where did she go?" Edward paced back and forth along Bella's room._

"_I don't know," replied Carlisle, "We'll have to track her down again,"_

"_Again?" Emmett complained._

"_Yes, again," Jasper responded._

The scene was cut off my Esme tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?!" I yelled before realizing who it was, "Oh, sorry Esme, I thought you were someone else,"

"Oh I'm sorry Alice, were you trying to see what was happening back at home?"

"Yeah, but they just lost her, they're going to try and trace her down again," I explained my vision.

"Oh, okay, well I got us a room in the Holiday Inn," she told me. Bella and Rosalie were back and ready to go. Soon we would be at the hotel…SLUMBER PARTY!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Saftey Tip of the Day: Watch out for soccer balls, they leave bruises...big, big bruises. :)**

**~Brooke  
**


	10. So you think I'm Fat?

**Alright, I was reading a review I got from Chapter 9 from an anonymous reader who started to talk about the squirrel from Chapter 2 and 3. At first I was very confused, I thought I had killed the squirrel off, but as I re-read my **_**own**_** stories, I realized that the squirrel wasn't dead…so, thank you Whisper Marie (anonymous reader) for reminding me of the squirrel and I think that that squirrel may sneak his way into some more chapters…So thank you Whisper Marie (I wish you had a username!) :) :) :) :)

* * *

**

We checked in at the hotel at about three in the morning. Bella was very tired. I complained to her that I wanted a slumber party, but she completely denied it. So, I, Rosalie, and Esme will be having our own slumber party, which won't be that awesome because it will be like every other night of my immortal life, just without Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I sighed looked around the room. There were two beds…useless, a desk…useless, and a TV...the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the TV was chick flicks. So that's what we would do, watch chick flicks!

"Esme, Rose!" I called them from the couch in the other room that they were sitting on, "Were watching chick flicks!"

"Aww Alice, you know Esme gets really emotional!" Rosalie complained.

"Oh I do not!" Esme replied jumping up to come and join us on the other couch. Rosalie quickly joined us and I picked out one titled "Love and I". I hoped it wasn't a sappy love story just like the rest, but that's what most chick flicks were right? Sentimental movies…got to love them.

We were about half way through the movie when Esme started to cry. George, the main male character, and Betsy, the main female character, had just gotten in a fight, and George was about to break up with Betsy.

"Oh George!" Esme called, "Don't do it!" But it was too late; Esme's cries for help couldn't be heard by the directors of the movie, "Noooooo!" She screeched. Rosalie quickly picked up the remote and turned it off.

"We are _not_ watching this if she is going to yell at the screen," Rosalie held the remote and switched it to some other channel.

"Rosalie!" I reached for the remote, but she held it up high above her head.

"That movies in black and white anyways, It's a piece of junk!"

"Ugh! A piece of junk!" I was appalled. I loved these movies like my cat I never had!

"Yeah, now sit back, and watch this," She motioned towards the TV screen, the people were now doing exercises with yoga mats.

"Breathe in…and out," the instructor instructed, "In…Out," Rosalie began to take up a pretzel like position the people on TV were doing and practiced her breathing. Esme and I quickly joined her and took our positions breathing. All of the sudden we heard a knock at the door. I got out of my position and went up to answer it. _Emmett_ stood at the door.

"Emmett?" I looked up at his big smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Well they said I wasn't being a big help, so they sent me to you,"

"How did you find us?" I asked him quickly.

"Edward told me to ask the desk manager person thing what room you were staying in…_and here I am!_" He cheered girlishly and welcomed me in for a hug.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"So…what's goin' on partay peoples?" He danced into the room. Rosalie just glared up from her position.

"Oh, hey Emmett," Rosalie greeted him kindly.

"Hey Rose!" he started to scream but we quickly hushed him down, because Bella was sleeping.

"Oh…sorry Bella!" He whispered now.

"She's asleep you moron!" I hissed.

Emmett sighed and picked up a magazine that was next to the bed. "How to loose 300 Pounds in 1 day" it read on the cover. He quickly flipped to page 51, where the article was located. Emmett skimmed the article quickly and looked up gazing into the distance.

"Emmett, why do you have the 'I just discovered something amazing' look on your face?" Rosalie commented on his open smiling mouth, and got out of her yoga position. Esme was now deep in thought, not even commenting on Emmett's entrance.

"Look Rose!" Emmett gaped, "Loose 300 pounds in one day!" Immediately Rosalie thought that Emmett was commenting on her weight.

"So you think I'm fat?" Rosalie got a mean face on and stared at Emmett.

"Emmett," I sighed, "You are _so _stupid," I covered my face with my hands.

Emmett looked like he was about to pee his pants, "Well, umm…ah…no," He quickly spat out, it actually did sound like he thought she was fat, "I just thought it was interesting how these humans could loose 300 pounds in one day,"

"Emmett, the whole world knows that stuffs a lie," I told him.

"Well, evidently not this girl," Emmett pointed to the before and after photos of a women who weighted 397 pounds one day, and 97 pounds the next day. A quote stood beside her picture 'I've never felt better!' it read.

"Emmett, that's probably just computer generated that image…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"_Lies,_" he pointed his finger at me and scrunched his eyebrows together. I help up my arms in defeat.

"What ever you say Emmett," I pursed my lips and began to take my yoga position again.

"So, Emmett, you were saying, about me being _fat_?" Rosalie continued after we were done with our discussion.

"Rose, your not fat," he tried to end their little fight, but Rosalie didn't believe him.

"Mmhmm," she accused and then went back to her yoga. Emmett lifted up his arms and his mouth was held open in a big o, he was speechless.

"Every single time…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Hope you like it…**

**Safety Tip of the Day: Don't walk into desks in your Language Arts class while in the dark while watching Dial M for Murder…that too leaves bruises.**

**:) :) :) 2 ½ days left of school! (Kind of sad cause I won't be able to see everyone everyday for awhile :( :( )**

**~Brooke**


	11. Good Morning Bella!

**Happy birthday Anastasia and Alyssa! (Early kinda, one more day) I hope you guys like the chapter! :D REVIEW!

* * *

**

It was eight in the morning. The sun was rising, and Bella was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning Bella!" I called from the bathroom. I had seen her waking up about three minutes ago. She yawned.

"Good morning,"

"Goooood Mooorninnngg Bella!" Emmett sang and ran across the room with just underwear on.

"Oh, good morning Emmett," She looked confused, "When did you get here? Is Edward here?"

"No, Edwards still getting Victoria. They told me that I would be a much better help to you guys, so I came here!"

"Yay," Bella cheered unenthusiastically. She got out of her bed and headed towards me.

"Your outfit is all ready! I put it in the front closet," I motioned her towards the closet where she would find a red sundress with pretty white flats, and a warm sweater.

"Thanks Alice," She smiled.

"I got a call from Carlisle," Esme said kind of randomly. I guessed that she had been meaning to bring it up, but never did, "He said they found her, they are just waiting for the right time,"

"Is that good?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes, it's very good. The just have to make sure she doesn't get away or find your scent," I responded.

Bella sat quietly while Emmett played with the phone in the room. Rosalie painted her nails a deep red, Esme read a book, and I sat next to Bella.

"One, zero, three, four, six, nine, zero three, one, seven," Emmett dialed a number on the phone.

"Hello?" the other line asked.

"Hello. My name is Emmett. I was just wondering if you had any pants that I could borrow?" Emmett could've asked us, but no. He had to call a random room and ask for their pants.

"No? Oh well thank—" He was cut off by the beeping telephone. _If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again._

"Aww shocks," He muttered to himself. He was still in only his underwear, lying on the couch now.

"Whats wrong Emmett," Esme's voice was comforting. She sat next to him and pat his back.

"I spilt water on my pants in the bathroom, and now I have nothing to wear," He pouted.

"Emmett. Water. Dries." Rosalie explained to him. They hadn't talked all night, not since the fat incident.

"But it's wet!" He cried.

"Once again Emmett. Water. Dries." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?!" He put his hands over he face and made some weeping noises. Rosalie realized that she was mad at him still -and for a stupid reason- and went over to comfort him.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Emmett," She rubbed his back.

"You're not?" He cried in a really high pitched voice.

"No, I'm not," She finished talking to him, and went back to painting her nails.

"Carlisle said he would call again when they were about to go in for Victoria,"

"Who's Victoria?" Emmett asked. How did he not know who Victoria was?

"The girl you were trying to kill," Bella explained. He starred at he blankly.

"Red hair, kinda tall?" I asked.

"Oh you mean Vicki!" It suddenly clicked in his brain.

"Emmett you game her a nickname?"

"Uh, yeah! How do you think we lured her to her trap?" He raised an eyebrow and our mouths fell open.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Rosalie got up and walked towards Emmett.

"Relax Rose. All I did was go into a bar and make odd motions and eye contact towards her. I met her in the bathroom, we exchanged names, and I told her 'Vicki, I'll be right back,' but then I never came back, and now she's locked in a bathroom,"

"Haha!" Bella toppled over in laughter, "First a squirrel, and now Victoria!"

Surprisingly Rosalie did look mad. All she did was look up at him and kiss his cheek. He smiled proudly in his underwear and kissed her back.

"Emmett…" Esme sighed, "What are we going to do with you…"

The phone suddenly started to ring. Esme glanced at it.

"It's Carlisle," We were all serious now as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes. Of Course. And? Okay, Bye" We couldn't hear what Carlisle had been saying. So, we all leaned in after she was done talking to him. Emmett jumped up and down, excited to hear what was happening. Bella was biting at her nails nervously, I could tell she missed Edward.

"He says she's locked up in a bathroom," We all looked at Emmett, "And there going to get her now. So we should pack up our stuff and buy plane tickets.

Emmett gasped, "_Plane_ tickets?"

"Yes, Emmett, Plane tickets,"

Bella was already out of the little circle we had formed and packing up her stuff. She had the biggest grin on her face. Then it disappeared.

"If I'm not on a class trip right now to Charlie, then where am I?" She asked.

"Why your at our house!" I explained, " You left a note to Charlie that said you didn't feel comfortable around his new girlfriend,"

"I did?" She stopped picking stuff up and looked dazed.

"Yes, you did," I told her.

"Alright, Bella, do you have everything packed?" Esme shouted over Emmett singing about going home.

"Yes!" She shouted back.

"Alright. To the airport!" She motioned to the door.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I was about half way done with it when Microsoft word shut down, so I had to start over :( but it's practically the same exact thing. :) :) :) REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU!**


	12. Alaskan Airports

**Hey, sorry it's been so long! I kept saying in other chapters that once summer came I would write more chapters…. but I just never did. Anyways the only thing that matters is that im writing a chapter right now! Please read and review!

* * *

**

We walked into the Alaska airport. The air was as cold as it was outside on the inside. Bella was very excited to see Edward; it was getting a little annoying.

"Oh Alice! I'm so excited to see Edward! Oh I hope they got Victoria!"

"Victoria?" Emmett stopped walking.

"VICKI!" We all screamed at him. He smiled dazedly and continued walking.

"Alice you go and get the tickets," Esme directed me.

"Okay!" I sang and ran over to the counter.

"Umm I need five tickets to Seattle," The lady at the counted replied with a bright smile. She had on a light blue Alaskan airport shirt on with dark blue jeans.

"Here you are," She handed me the tickets, "Have a nice day,"

Before I could walk away I noticed Emmett going up to the counter.

"Umm excuse me, I'm just trying to get a little feel here, so umm what's it like working in Alaska? I mean, maybe I'd like to work here someday," The lady stared at him blankly, obviously she didn't know anyone who _wanted_ to work in Alaska. I couldn't tell if this was one of his stupid jokes or if he was actually serious.

"It's…umm…it's, nice…" Her voice trailed off.

"Really? Aw that's great because-," I cut him off by pulling on his shirt and scolding him for being a bad boy.

"Emmett! You know your not supposed to talk to strangers," I told him.

"I know…I just wanted to know what it was like,"

"Fine," I ended our conversation as we started to glide up a shiny new escalator.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Emmett said as we neared the middle of the ride. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Esme sighed. We reached the top and walked over to the security. We all walked through the sensor except for Emmett, he was the last to walk through it. But when his time came to go he walked up to the sensor and was stopped. Not by the security guard. Or me. But by himself. Emmett was too macho to fit through the sensor.

"Umm sir," The security guard started.

"Uhh, it's alright, I got this," Emmett reassured him as he turned around and started to try to walk through again.

"Okay, so maybe I don't got this," He said again.

"Maybe, you should try ducking a little," The security guard tried again.

Emmett did as he was told and made it through. After he was done he turned around to the guard.

"Thanks man! You're a life savor!" He shot him a smile and that little gun motion you do with your fingers. The guard attempted to do it back but it didn't look as good on him as it did on Emmett.

Bella skipped to our terminal with me, still excited to see Edward.

"Flight 517 boarding now," One of the flight attendants rang over an intercom.

"That's us," Esme smiled and headed strait towards the desk.

I handed everyone their tickets. Emmett took his in his hands and glared at it. Then showed it o the flight attendant.

"That's a plane ticket," He whispered almost as though it was a secret.

She nodded with a slight chuckle, obviously trying to keep from laughing.

We all climbed aboard the plane and took our seats. The seats we dark blue and very soft. I sat next to Bella in the row that only had two seats. While Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were in the row across from us. The flight would take about three hours and forty minutes. During that time Bella and I talked about different sorts of things, such as Charlie, haircuts, Edward, and trees. I overheard Emmett a few time talking about his hair too.

"Cause you know, I never know if I should get it trimmed a little more of the sides, or get highlights and layers. I mean, you never know how well of bad it could turn out," Emmett talked quite loudly in our small plane. Now I bet you thought that Emmett was talking to Rosalie and Esme just then…no, he was talking to the eighty year olds behind us, they just nodded looking half awake, half dead.

"Emmett leave them alone," I heard Esme scold him. An hour into the ride Bella fell asleep. I decided to check the future. I focused in on Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper. I closed my eyes and breathed softly. It took long than usual to see stuff. About thirty minutes past before an image of a dirty one person bathroom appeared. Victoria was sitting on the toilet with the seat down, probably waiting for Emmett to come back. Suddenly Jasper appeared in a corner, Edward in the other corner, and Carlisle at the door. Victoria's mouth made an O shape. I started to hear a noise-

"Welcome to Seattle," It was only the pilot on the plane. My vision went black. I had just missed it; they were about to get her. Time seemed to fly past while I was having visions.

"Come on Alice!" Bella motioned her hand towards the aisle. The whole plane was empty except for the two of us. I looked towards the entrance, one of the flight attendants smiled at me. I smiled back. Bella and I walked off the plane. We met up with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in the front of the airport. Someone was waiting for us as we walked out of the airport, and it wasn't Edward.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Safety tip of the day: When cats decide to eat the plants in your mud room, allow them, taking them away will only make them scratch your hand.**

**Review!**

**~Brooke :)**


	13. Dazzled again

**Okay, so I'm a little annoyed… I always get like 119 hits and 25 visitors, but I only got two reviews…I don't know if your even reading it, and it makes me sad :( so please review because that shows me your reading it and yeah… :) have a beautiful day :)**

* * *

There it was. Emmett's enemy. The one who had torn him to pieces while walking to his van one day. The squirrel. The vicious squirrel that had torn apart Mr. Sniffles. The same squirrel that he seduced so he could glue it to a tree.

"Oh. My. God," Emmett stared blankly at the squirrel. We were all speechless. The squirrel just stared back at us innocently.

"How...what? WHY?" Rosalie screamed. The squirrel broke concentration and started darting towards Emmett. His feet were tattered up because of the super glue that once held him to a tree.

"Ahhh!" Emmett screamed a little girl shriek as the squirrel lunged at his feet. Emmett started to breathe deeply.

"Calm down Emmett," Esme pat his back. The squirrel was now playing with the shoelaces on his white and blue Nikes. I saw out of the corner of my eye a tall figure with bronze hair and golden eyes. It was Edward. Bella ran and hugged him really tight. The hug wasn't as affectionate as it could've been because two seconds into the hug Edward was toppled over in laughter. He seemed to have spied the squirrel that was attached onto Emmett's leg. Edward held Bella's hand and began to walk up to the rest of the group. He was still laughing.

"Shut up," Emmett pouted, "Rosie get him off," Rosalie looked down at the squirrel and then back up and Emmett.

"Umm I don't think so, Emmett," Rosalie gave him a sympathetic smile then stepped away from the squirrel.

"Alice?" Emmett did a puppy dog face and then looked down to his feet.

"Sorry Emmett," I took a step back.

"Esme?" Emmett's puppy dog pout grew even bigger. She shook her head no.

"Belllaa?" Bella stepped back with a slight grimace on her face, looking at the squirrel. His pouting grew greater as he looked at Edward.

"Eddie?" Edward bent down to Emmett's toes. The squirrel was quite cute, brown, with little whiskers coming off of his cheeks.

"Aw! He's kinda cute!" Edward stared at the squirrel; the squirrel turned around and looked into Edwards golden eyes. He sneezed and goo fell all over Edwards face.

"Stupid Squirrel," Edward grasped the squirrel's upper body and started to pull him off of Emmett. He wouldn't budge. Edward pulled harder. Eventually the squirrel got really tired of trying to be pulled off, so he let go. Edward flew back, but still landed on his feet.

"Gotcha," Edward smirked at Emmett, then at Bella, obviously hoping to impress her.

"Yay!" Emmett squealed and jumped up and down.

"Emmett," Rosalie said sternly as she gripped his arm, "We're. In. Public," She said through her teeth. Emmett cleared his throat and began talking again.

"I loosened him up," Emmett flexed his muscles and the whole room turned around to stare. Rosalie quickly made him put his arms down before a flock of young girls came over to admire him.

"But Emmett, you didn't—," I started to say but he put his index finger to my mouth and acted weird.

"Shush, no need to say a word," He wasn't even looking at me; he was staring into the distance, looking into the sky, kinda dazed.

"Umm okay. That was weird," I took his finger and shoved it up his nose.

"Ow!" He took his finger out, quickly admired it and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Stop it!" Edward yelled at the squirrel that was now latched onto his arms, looking into his eyes. I laughed and Emmett went up to try to pull him away. The squirrel wouldn't budge. Emmett kept on pulling though.

"Reeeow!" The squirrel hissed at Emmett. Emmett scampered back, frightened.

"That's one vicious squirrel," Esme pondered.

"Ha! He kinda looks like Bella," Emmett said out loud, even though he shouldn't have.

"Excuse me?" Bella stepped in. Rosalie laughed and latched arms with Emmett.

"He said 'He kinda looks like Bella'," Rosalie said again slower.

"_What?_" Bella looked angry, angrier than she had ever been before.

"Emmett, that's not appropriate," Esme interrupted. Emmett was still looking at the squirrel. I was looking intently at it too.

"Oh my god, it does!" I laughed out loud.

"Alice!" Bella and Esme chorused. Rosalie laughed again.

"No, no, no," Emmett started to clear say, "The eyes, the squirrels eyes," And he was right. They were big and brown, and slightly dazed when they looked at Edward. _When they looked at Edward_.

"The squirrel is obviously dazzled by Edward," I laughed.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! :) Please review! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Safety tip of the day: Don't spend the night at a murderers house… JK, here is the real safety tip: Don't wear socks on slippery floors, you may fall.**


	14. Goodbyebye

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review and tell me what you think! :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

This couldn't be good. A squirrel being dazzled by Edward would mean that it wasn't going to leave. Nothing that was dazzled by Edward ever left…which explains why we still have Bella.

"Oh. My. God," Edward had his hand on his head with a look that said 'I'm about to blow up'. I looked up at Edward's arm where the squirrel was attached. Yellow looking fluid was sliding down his arm and onto the floor. Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the airport.

"Alright…Let's get you and this animal in the car," Esme suggested and then led us to the cars. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme go into one. Me, Bella, Edward…and the squirrel got into the other. I pulled myself into the driver's seat, Edward shot me a glare.

"You think you can drive with a squirrel on your arm?" I laughed and put the keys into ignition. Edward took a seat in the back with Bella. He grunted unhappily and put his arm around Bella's shoulder with a fake yawn. The squirrel climbed on top of Edwards shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

The whole ride was quiet, except for little chippers that came out of the squirrel. When we got home we all gathered in the living room. Carlisle and Jasper were waiting, when they saw the squirrel Carlisle toppled over in laughter. Jasper kept a strait face but inside you could tell he was very amused. The squirrel was still perched on top of Edwards shoulder. We all gathered on the couches in the middle of the living room.

"So, Victoria's gone…" Carlisle started, "But I see we have a new friend to deal with."

"Yep, the squirrel is dazzled by Edward," I explained. Jasper nodded and studied the creature.

"He looks a little stupid," Jasper decided.

"I bet Emmett could pull a trick on him," Bella joked, but then immediately took back the remark. Emmett's eyes were getting big. It was his thinking face.

"Brain blast!" He shouted and jumped to his feet. We all stared at him.

"What?" Rosalie broke the silence.

"It's a secret," Emmett told her.

"Umm…no its not," Edward laughed, "But I love the idea, let's go," They both stood up and went upstairs, leaving the rest of us to wonder.

"What are they gonna do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, it's your fault they're doing anything," Rosalie crossed her arms and sat back in the chair.

"Alice!" Edward called down the stairs, "We need your help!" They called me up before I could defend Bella; Esme did it for me though.

"Rosalie, its not Bella's fault," she scolded her 'daughter'.

I ran up the stairs to see Edward and Emmett. They were sitting on the counter in my bathroom. As soon as I got in Emmett jumped off, closed the door, and pressed the lock.

"Where's the glue?" Emmett sat me on the toilet and turned the light on above me. Just like a police investigation.

"What glue?" I asked angelically.

"The glue that we used to glue this little rat to the tree last time," Edward asked, still on the counter.

"Oh…that glue. Umm, I think it's in your room Emmett," I told him. He stared down at me. He slipped out of the room and went to his room. He came back with a extra large bottle of glue, I immediately wondered what he used all of the glue for.

"Check," Emmett check off an imaginary list.

"Now all we need is some cardboard," Edward prompted. I quickly scampered off the toilet and opened a cabinet under the sink. I pulled out a huge piece of cardboard, about the size of two Edwards. It was covered with nail polish samplings. About 5000 nail polish samplings.

"Why do you have this?" Edward looked at me weirdly.

'I test all of my nail polishes on here, and pair them with other nail polishes that would look good together!" I showed him a small chart on the cardboard. He only nodded and continued to work on his plan with Emmett.

"Next we need your makeup," Emmett told me.

"It's all right here," I told him as I motioned towards the rest of the bathroom. It was filled with all typed of products.

"Perfect," Emmett rubbed his hands together, "Now we start," He took the glue and poured a little bit onto the cardboard. He leaned into the squirrel, I had no idea what he was about to do.

"Hey baby," he winked at the squirrel. Oh no. He was trying to seduce it again. He wasn't very good at it.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He wasn't even trying; he was just flirting with it. Flirting with a squirrel…

I laughed, it broke Emmett's seriousness.

"Aliiiiceee!" He whined and stomped his foot, "You ruuuinnedd it!"

"Sorry?" I laughed more.

"Eddie, I don't think its working…you should try, you're the one who dazzles him anyways,"

"Are you serious Emmett?" Edward stared at him with a blank face, "No way,"

"Pllleeeassseeeee? Do it for me Eddie?" He blinked his eye lashes a billion times and sprouted a pout.

"Fine," Edward agreed angrily and looked into the squirrels eyes.

"Come here Mr. Squirrel," Edward stuck out his tongue a little, I grimaced, "I love you, Mr. Squirrel," The squirrel jumped off of Edwards shoulder and landed in the sticky glue. Edward winked at the squirrel one more time. The squirrel was frozen…heartbroken that Edward would leave him. The glue dried quickly and they began working on the next step of their project.

Emmett got out some lipstick and began to spread it across the squirrel's mouth, he didn't seem to mind. Edward applied some eye shadow and blush to its lips. Emmett directed me to put on the nail polish. Once he was done we picked him up and began to bring him downstairs.

"Boy is Bella gonna flip when she hears that I seduced a squirrel," Edward murmured and put his hand to his head.

**

* * *

**

That green button is tempting…I know. It would be a lot less tempting if you clicked it.

**Sorry it's so short :( **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Safety Tip of the day: Don't hide in bushes, it hurts the soul.**

**~Brooke :)**


End file.
